A Mother-In-Law and A Conspiracy Theory
by Marine101
Summary: Gibbs' mother-in-law comes to visit for a week, and she suspects he is trying to poison her. She shares her suspicion with his wife, who says she's always hated her husband but this accusation is going too far. Meanwhile, Helen has stomach cramps, and her son-in-law is making meals...


_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor do i benefit financially from this story_

_This has no relation whatsoever to Dynamica._

Helen Shepard was not happy, not by a long shot. She had decided it was time for her to visit her daughter Jennifer and her son in law Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The couple was expecting their first child and as much as she wanted to, she could not be there after the baby was born. She had been here 4 days and had been suffering with pains in her stomach for about 4 days, so she was lying in bed thinking that Gibbs was poisoning her! That was the only explanation she thought, why else would he be cooking? The more she thought of it, the more convinced she was. She would tell Jennifer tomorrow she decided.

That's how the next morning Gibbs had walked downstairs and into a screaming match. Gibbs thought it was in his best interest to leave and hurried out the door before either found a reason to keep him. He had no idea why they were going at it but something told him that now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

When Gibbs came home from the office, Helen was nowhere to be found. He came into the kitchen because he smelt something delicious. To his surprise Jenny was preparing dinner. Gibbs had been terribly overprotective of her and had recently been cooking as well so that she could be near nothing that might cause her harm.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he asked moving to stand behind her. "My mother demanded you stay out of the kitchen!" Jenny said laughing at his bewildered look. "What is up with that woman?!" he asked muttering about old women and their moods. "Actually, she is convinced you are poisoning her," Jenny told him. "As tempting as that thought is…" Gibbs began trailing off when Jenny's elbow made contact with his ribs. "You should be resting though, you are now 1 day away from your official due date." Gibbs said looking over her. "Jethro, I feel fine," she began but got no further as Helen came down the stairs clutching her side. "I think I need to see a doctor," she said

Gibbs sprang into action, helping her to the car and was not surprised when Jenny joined him. However Helen probably needed medical attention so he wasn't wasting time. Gibbs made the drive to the ER and soon was waiting with Jenny. The doctor came in and Gibbs and Jenny stood up, "It was appendicitis." The doctor confirmed and before he could say another word Jenny drew both their attention with the puddle of water by her feet. "I think I'm going into labor," she said turning to Gibbs.

At Jenny's insistence he had driven home to fetch her bag and of course inform the team. When he got back he thought it would be good to notify Helen but in hindsight that was a terrible idea. Helen demanded to be taken to her daughter. The doctor tried to tell her that she needed surgery but she was refusing. They had sedated her and went on with whatever they needed to.

When Gibbs entered the delivery ward he hurried to Jenny's side. And so the labor began, with Gibbs' hand been squeezed so hard, he was pretty sure by the time his kid was born he would have a fractured hand.

Another 19 hours of labor later, a baby boy was placed in Jenny's arms. He had dark brown hair; like Gibbs once had and when their son opened his eyes it was a mesmerizing blue. "We in agreement with the name?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded and once their baby was cleaned up and dressed in adorable onesie that looked like dress blues, courtesy of Abby, the team came rushing in. "It's a boy," Gibbs announced and Tony did a victory dance singing," I won the pool!". Gibbs hand made contact with the back of his head saying," You make another bet about my kid and…" Gibbs left the threat hanging. "SO what is his name?!" Abby asked, no matter how much she had begged, both parents remained tight lipped. "His name is Ebenezer Emanuel Gibbs," Jenny announced receiving looks of horror from everyone in the room.

"Please tell me you are joking," Ziva begged. Jenny broke out into a grin, "Well yes I am kidding!" she said. There was a sigh of relief and Jenny decided to reveal the name of her baby boy," His name is actually Logan Jasper Gibbs," Jenny said watching how Abby's face lit up. "Now he has Gibbs' initials and is not named after Gibbs!" Abby said talking a mile a minute. The moment was perfect but sadly was ruined by the flurry of nurses and doctors and the arrival of one Helen Shepard.

As the baby was passed to her mother, Jenny realized how much his name or rather initials suited him. She had full faith that Logan would be a carbon copy of his father. As Helen held her grandson she turned to Gibbs, "I'm sorry I thought you poisoned me," she said leaving both Jenny and Gibbs speechless. Oh well, a son that resembled his father was a godsend, now Helen and Gibbs won't be at each other throats all the time.


End file.
